Paradiso Kiss
by Deep-Sadness
Summary: Sakura gets an vacation away from Konohana. Where is she going? Rome!
1. Chapter 1

_**Paradiso Kiss**_

**Summary: **Sakura gets an vacation away from Konohana. Where is she going? Rome!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Ristorante Paradiso but I do own this plot

**AN:** I was watching Ristorante Paradiso, so I just was bored even though I have other stories I need to updated on! (I'm just a lazy typer, I have every chapter on paper Uggh, too much typing so bear with me).

* * *

**Ch.1 **

Sakura working on papers, and looking at the list for the patients in the hospital, if anything she needs to do. Tsunade looks at Sakura frowning, then makes her way back to the office drinking Sake.

"Shizune!" She yelled.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" replied Shizune.

"Bring Sakura here!."

"Hai, excuse me then." Shizune leaves to get Sakura.

Tsunade turns and look out the window drinking her Sake. Shizune walks around the hospital and see Sakura working on documents. "Sakura!, Tsunade wants to see you."

"Hai, I'll be there in a moment I need to finish reading this document." Sakura replied as she read the document trying to see anything was wrong until, Shizune grab Sakura hand and left the work behind, Sakura who pouted, then let go of Shizune hand and started walking on her own to Tsunade's office.

"Shisuo, you wanted to see me?" Sakura who looked confused.

"Hai, Sakura. I've noticed that you have been working a lot lately since he died. And I've decided that you needed to get your mind off things so, I'm sending you on a vacation to Rome." replied Tsunade who was swirling her Sake.

"WHAT! WHY! I'm needed around the hospital, besides what are you going to do about the loads of paperwork?" Sakura nearly shouted.

"I've taken care of that, Shizune, Ino and Hinata can handle the hospital work since there only minor injuries and no one gets injured that much anymore besides no one on a mission. Then the paperwork, I sure to do it sometime or one of these days and there not due until next year, so don't worry. I'm more worry about you, Sakura you haven't been eating not much and you've have been over working."

"But-"

"No, Buts Sakura. I hear by banned you from doing work and order you to go on that vacation to Rome" Tsunade replied.

"Hai" Sakura who was about to open the door and leave was interrupted by Tsunade voice.

"Make sure to find yourself a man and have fun" Tsunade grinned and hug the large jug of Sake.

Sakura looked at Tsunade and blush, then shakes her head. Sakura walked home and packed her things, stop and looked at a picture of Team 7, smiles and takes the photo and put it in the suitcase. Sakura then went and get some sleep.

* * *

Alarm Rings

Sakura groans then looks at the clock, then went back to sleep. She got up and got ready. "AHH, I'm going to be late for my flight to Rome!". Sakura arrived at the airport then got on the plane. "good thing there was a small delay, then I wouldn't be late." smiles, looks out the window and whispers "I'm going now Naruto…Sasuke." Sakura then fell asleep on the plane ride.

6 hours later

Young lady nudging her. "Excuse me miss, but the plane ride arrived to Rome, So you can leave now".

Sakura yawn and stretch her arms. "I'm sorry, and thank you". Sakura waved goodbye and went to get her baggage, walked outside to get a taxi. The taxi arrived, she told him the directions. The taxi finally arrived at the apartment. Sakura got out and went inside and looked amazed due to the lovely scenery outside the window from her living room balcony. Then puts her luggage on the bed, she walked toward the kitchen, she noticed something on the counter. "A letter, hmm its from Tsunade".

_Sakura,_

_I paid for everything, don't worry about the money. There's a credit card in the letter, use it to your hearts content, its unlimited, don't worry about not spending too much you deserved it. Make sure to have fun and I meant it about you getting yourself a man, remember I want to see you not working but having the time of your life that you will truly remember. _

_Love Tsunade your caring Mother._

_P.S._

_Where did Shizune hide the Sake, that I've been saving hiding from my secret Stash._

Sakura sweat dropped. "jeez they never changed do they". puts the credit card in her wallet, looks around the room, sighs. "I guess I'll go out and explore" said Sakura. I got dressed into a light blue sundress and a sun hat. Then left out the room to the street.

I walked onto many famous landmarks and bought some souvenirs for them. Sakura stomach growls, giggles. "If , I remember I past an restaurant somewhere around here". Sakura stopped walking and looked up at the sign Ristorante Paradiso. "What a mysterious name, Oh well I'm going inside its getting cold, I'm stupid for not bringing a coat." I went inside and waited for someone to help me, then noticed that no was there. "Is it closing hour already". Sakura sighs, then turns and open the door to leave, but then hears a voice.

"Excuse me miss, do you want to have a seat and eat, were closing but I couldn't stand to have you leave without eating" said ?

Sakura turn around and saw a man, he wore glasses and had a gentle smile on his face. "Sorry for intruding you".

"No, not at all miss ?"

"Sakura"

"Very well, Sakura let me escort you to your table." Sakura followed him to a table that had candles lit, some flickered there were roses on the table for decorations and it was imprinted in my mind to never forget this moment.

"Here's, the menu tell me when your ready to order."

"Um, just serve me whatever you have left I don't want to trouble you to make something that is unnecessary." Sakura folded the menu and handed to him.

"Yes, Sakura now let me get the order on call", he walked in the back and talked to the men in their dining room. "Oi, we have a guest and she already order", said ?.

"What, I thought were closed tonight?" said some guy who was shocked.

"hey calm down lets just serve our guest so we can clean up and get ready for tomorrow dinner" said someone.

Everyone nodded, some went to prepare cooking, some went to look at the guest, She was absolutely gorgeous, long luscious petite pink hair and shining emerald eyes. Her body was curvy and yet she look so young.

Sakura saw someone looking at her, turns and sees some men, she smiles warmly at them. Then the men came and serve the food and wine. I take a bit of the pasta and sip of wine. "Hmm, simply delicious although the pasta primavera is a bit dull and the wine is not quite the right wine for me and this meal..ah sorry I forgot I should be thanking for you this meal instead of me criticizing you sorry". I smiled at them and paid then left to my apartment.

"Hey, wait a moment!" He was about to talk to her about the meal, but she already left. The rest of the guys laugh at Teo attempt to talk to her.

Teo takes a bite of his pasta "Its not dull at all!".

Gigi stares real hard on at the wine that he gave her, he always gave people the right wine they've been craving for, but she was different something she didn't know about her.

"Hey Claudio, you were serving her right what is her name?" said Luciano.

"Her name is Sakura, she didn't gave me her last name so we cant find out or no much." said Claudio.

Meanwhile Sakura walking to the apartment, she stretches her arms out and yawn. "Hmm I was right that was a weird restaurant everyone was wearing glasses and the cooking and the wine they chose sucks, oh well, at least they gave me something to eat instead of throwing me out, something tells me we might meet again. I arrived home and fell asleep on the comfy bed, not bothering not to wear pajamas, since I was so tired.

* * *

**Review**

Chose what pairing you want Sakura to end up with!


	2. Chapter 2

**Paradiso Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ristorante Paradiso or Naruto, if I would then there would be a second season of Ristorante Paradiso.

* * *

**Ch. 2**

***Alarm Clock***

"ugh, stupid alarm clock" Sakura mutters, the ringing was non stop, finally she smashed it with her fist. Sakura laughs then stops "I have to buy a new one again". Sakura left to take a shower, got dress, and got ready for today.

Sakura left out the door wearing black floral chiffon dress, underneath a white t-shirt, leggings and black boots and her hair in a mermaid braid. Sakura went walking around the streets to find where they sell alarm clocks, for a few minutes managing to stumble across a store with clocks different kinds of style. Sakura thought 'I only need an alarm clock that's all, hmm maybe I should get some pots, pans and other cooking materials, I don't want to always go out and eat.'

Sakura went through many sections of the store and bought her cooking utensil, she went back to drop her things back at the apartment and grab a art book and some pencils , then went walking around to the park and enjoy the scenery, started sketching the trees and flowers.

**4 hours later**

I looked at my wrist watch. 'hmm, its lunch I should go get something to eat but what' I picked up my things on put them in my bag, walking around thinking on what to eat bump into someone and saw it was a little kid who dropped his gelato. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking don't cry I'll buy you a new gelato any flavor you want, what is your name?".

"Thank you onee-san, I'm Francesco, how bout you onee-san" smiled Francesco.

"I'm Sakura, Haruno nice to meet you Francesco, now lets go and get your new gelato." Sakura hold out her hand to his, Francesco took her hand and start walking with her to buy some gelato with her. 'Sakura onee-chan is so nice, I hope Nono likes her.'

Meanwhile, Luciano who was supposed to watch Francesco. "Francesco how do you like your gelato". He heard nothing he turned around and saw nobody, then shake his head. Luciano who was now in a panic was running to find Francesco in a hurry, yelling out his name several times, then he stop and saw gelato on the floor, which he came to an conclusion that Francesco must have dropped his gelato and went to buy another one. He made his way to the Gelato shop where he found Francesco. "Francesco!"

Francesco turned around "Nono", he yelled and dragged Sakura to meet him too. "Nono, this is Sakura she bought me this gelato because she accidentally bumped into me and I dropped my gelato, Saku-neesan is really nice and we talk and became friends."

Luciano who just stared at Sakura and his grandson and smiled "next time come and tell me instead of running off okay Francesco."

"ok, Nono, sorry and grazie Saku-neesan". Francesco frowned at Nono, but then turned to smile at Sakura.

"Your welcome, Francesco", Sakura replied smiling, then her stomach growled. She laughed so did Francesco. "I guess the gelato wasn't enough for lunch".

"I know you can come to eat where Luciano works at. We can sit together and I'll tell everyone you're my girlfriend." replied Francesco smiling happily. A smile I couldn't refused so I accepted, we all went walking to the restaurant then I stopped and looked at the sign. "So this is the restaurant you want me to eat with you, Francesco, sighs I guess I'll bear with the food here okay."

Luciano who looked aggravated by my comment, he walked by past me to go inside and start working. Francesco who looked confused, but took my hand and lead me inside. "Claudio, Furio!" shouted Francesco who looked happy. Then pushed me forward to in front of them. "This is Sakura, she my girlfriend and I want a table next to the kitchen so I can see Nono."

Claudio and Furio who looked shocked seeing me again. I just winked and put one of my finger on my mouth telling them to keep quiet. Claudio who was busy, Furio showed them to their table and handed us the menu.

"Anata, what do you want to eat" said Sakura, who winked at Francesco, who simply smiled and said "I want pizza and some juice, how bout you Sakura."

"Hmm, the same except I want to drink is Cabernet Sauvignon, do you have that?" Sakura looked at Furio, who nodded and wrote down their orders and left.

"Two Cheese Pizza, juice and Cabernet Sauvignon." called out Furio.

Gigi appeared with the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, juice, and went out to serve them. Gigi pour them the drinks. Francesco smiled at Gigi.

Sakura who swirled her wine than drinks it. "Hmm, have you checked the wine bottle sometimes wine lose their taste even though it gets preserved for a while, but its important where you keep them in like for example you should but this in the sunlight and some have different taste values, so you can have a more unique taste. Ah, I'm rambling on again, but thanks this wine is delicious."

Gigi who nodded, then headed back into the kitchen looking disturb of being tell what to do. Then Furio headed out and served them the pizza. Francesco who smiled happily and eat quickly and savoring the pizza and I took a bite and took a sip of my glass.

"Anata, wait here for a second, I'll be back I want to see who made this pizza", said Sakura. He nodded, I left and walked toward the kitchen and saw no one cooking because we were the last costumer and the others are merely cleaning up. "Um, excuse me but who made this pizza?". She replied, shyly, when everyone in the kitchen looked up.

"I did, we met last time, I'm Teo. Nice to meet you. Is there something wrong with my Pizza.", said Teo.

Sakura who looked up. "No, its just the texture of it, is kind of soggy, sorry but it was kind of delicious".

Teo who laughed. "Ah, I'm sorry I was too busy with what to please you with last time you said my pasta wasn't good".

I giggles "I'm sorry, I was a bit cranky yesterday because I was new here and I haven't eaten anything since yesterday except that pasta which needs some improving on, sorry again."

"Its ok miss"

"Well, I must be going back to my Anata." Sakura walked back to her table where Franci was eating pizza still, She smiled. "I'm sorry did you wait long Anata." said Sakura.

"No, not at all Sakura, hmm I want some dessert."

"How bout we go to the kitchen and I'll go make you something, since this place doesn't have quite the your taste of sweet you like."

Franci who nodded and smiled, took my hand and led me to the kitchen. But no one was there, they were probably eating their share of food. I smiled and started to make soirée de tenshi otherwise known as strawberry tart. I made it with such ease, I usually don't cook as much since, he was gone but now since I'm cooking for someone else I'm happy for someone to enjoy my cooking.

"Here you go, enjoy, I do have some left maybe I should let them have some I don't want to waste this sweet." Sakura who carried the sweets on a tray, at ease as if the weight were nothing at all. Franci who went in front to open the door to the staff dining room.

"Franci what are you doing here" said Luciano. The other cooks/staff stared at Franci. "I wanted you to eat Sakura Strawberry Tart too."

Sakura walked in the staff dining room and served each and everyone my strawberry tart. "Here's, my thank you for letting me eat yesterday when you were supposed to closed." Sakura smiled.

"ehh, Sakura you ate here yesterday already" replied Franci, he frowned. "aww, I wasn't the first one who met you first, you guys are mean you know your like a player, from many women choosing over you."

Sakura smiled and giggled. "Anata, calm down here my thank you and happy that you became my first friend here." She leaned down and kissed Franci on the cheek. Franci blushed in return and then looked down.

The rest just stared, but then went back to the dessert that was in front of them and looked awe by the texture, then took a bite. There expressions were in Shock, and Franci took a bite and the smiled. "delicious, Grazie Saku-neesan." said Franci.

"I happy you enjoyed it." Sakura smiled. Franci fell asleep, Luciano picked him up and carried him. "I'm taking him home." said Luciano.

"Well its looks like I should be going my way to home." Sakura got her stuff and went out the door, she yawn and stretched.

"Sakura!" said Claudio

Sakura turned around. "What?"

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" Claudio, who was flustered and nervous if I might reject him.

"No, I don't mind at all" said Sakura, smiling brightly.

They walked until Sakura arrived to her apartment. "Sakura?", said Claudio. I turned around "what is it?".

"Would you like to work at Ristorante Paradiso? I'm sure you will make it there. Said Claudio.

"Sure, I'll come to work tomorrow, ok." Sakura opens the door and before she went inside. "Grazie Claudio". I smiled at him.

Claudio blushed and walked home alone with only a smile.

* * *

**Review**

Pick what pairing you want Sakura to end up with!


End file.
